To Be Announced
by Cyan Azzura Ri
Summary: [WA3] Virginia and Jet have a son, and when he is one, something strange happens. Then ten years later, something more mysterious happens. Four girls who aren't quite humans, but not demons, appear and say that he and two friends will save Filgaia. R&R!


Ok, this is my first fan-fic, or, well, my first fan-fic posted on fanfiction.net, and I hope you like it!

  
  


Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm doing on this whole fan-fic, so nya, and I don't own anything. Well, except for the original characters. Yeah, I do own those.

  
  
  
  


Virginia Enduro (She and Jet got married), Jet Enduro, Clive Winslett, and Gallows Caradine, who had defeated Beatrice the dream-demon a year before, were all spending the night at Virginia's Aunt Shalte and Uncle Tesla's house. It was around midnight, and everybody was asleep. Well, everybody was, that is, until Virginia suddenly jerked awake, her eyes wide. When she bolted upwards, it shook the bed, shaking Jet awake. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at her. "What is it?" he groaned, burying his face into his pillow.

  
  


She looked down to him, holding a hand over her heart as if to slow her heartbeat. "O-oh... it was... nothing. I just... had a nightmare, that's all." she answered, lying back down, and turning away from him.

  
  


"Whatever." she heard him mumble, then felt his hand on her side. She almost smiled, but something prevented her from doing so.

  
  


A picture flew through her head, and she tried to block it out. Three more pictures flew through her head, and she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. The pictures began to fade, one by one. Suddenly, she heard a cry come from the other side of the room, and she bolted upwards once again, making Jet's hand fall down to the bed. He didn't wake up this time.

  
  


She swung her legs over the end of the bed, and then stood up slowly. She wandered to the other side of the room, to a small crib, holding a baby boy. Virginia bent over the crib, and grabbed the baby under the arms, lifting him up. She looked into his violet eyes, half smiling. "What's the matter, huh, Joji?" she asked the baby boy, who just continued to cry. As she hugged the boy up herself, lightly bouncing him, she heard a female voice. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around. Then another female voice from the left. Her head spun around in that direction, but she saw nothing.

  
  


Another female voice sounded from the right, and she glanced that way, to once again find nothing.

  
  


Another from behind her. She spun around, gripping Joji tightly, to protect him. 

  
  


"Who's there?!" she cried out, causing Jet to awaken. He jumped up, and looked around. When he saw Virginia standing there, gripping Joji, with a fearful look on her face, staring in his direction, but not directly at him, he stood up and ran to her.

  
  


"Virginia, what's the matter?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to him, then leaned against him, looking back around to where the first female voice came from. "What's wrong?" he repeated, not receiving an answer the first time. She looked to him, then down to Joji, and then back to Joji's crib.

  
  


"There... were voices. They were talking... to me, or... I don't know, I couldn't understand them." she said, and Jet wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. Suddenly, the voice coming from where the direction the bed was in sounded again, this time loud enough to understand.

  
  


"Joji Enduro, one year of age, son of Virginia and Jet Enduro. Is this information correct?" they heard the female voice ask; the voice was smooth as silk, with no flaw. Jet and Virginia looked to each other, then looked in the direction of the voice once again.

  
  


"Yes," Virginia answered, then they heard low whisperings from the voices, then the whisperings stopped, and she looked to Jet, her face etched with worry. "Jet... do you know what's happening?" she questioned, but before Jet could answer, another voice, from the left, sounded.

  
  


"Then, is it also true that Virginia Enduro's maiden name is Maxwell?" the voice asked, but it didn't sound quite as smooth as the first.

  
  


Virginia nodded her head. "Yes, it is. Why are you asking? And who are you?" she asked, but got no answer. Jet and Virginia looked to each other, then Jet looked back towards where the first voice had come from.

  
  


"Hey, she asked you a question!" he exclaimed, but he got no answer. Virginia placed the sleeping Joji back into his crib, then Ginny and Jet walked back to the bed, and climbed in.


End file.
